Kalkstein
Adalbertus Aloysius Kalkstein is a master alchemist who lives in the nonhuman district of the Temple Quarter in Vizima. He lives right next door to Golan Vivaldi, in fact, and just around the corner from Shani. Geralt first meets him in the Outskirts where the state of quarantine is making it difficult for anyone to enter the city, and the alchemist is no exception. While Kalkstein waits to have his pass accepted, he bides his time at the Inn. He is very interested in anything alchemical or unnatural. On his first encounter with the witcher, he asks our hero if he can examine his body -- for scientific purposes only! When Geralt takes exception, he then relents and asks if he can perform an autopsy upon his death. This doesn't really go over well either so they change the subject. Later in Act I, Geralt meets Kalkstein a second time at the Merchants' Gate, where he is being threatened by Salamandra who are intent on taking his equipment, by force. After a quick round of swordplay, the bad guys are dispatched and a grateful alchemist offers Geralt a reward: his services anytime the witcher is in Vizima, at a discount. It is also at this point in the story that Geralt realizes the full extent of the repercussions of the theft of the Witchers' Secrets from Kaer Morhen and his resolve to track them down and make them pay is renewed. In Act II, the witcher must seek out the alchemist again, but this time, it is the witcher who needs the alchemist. Once Geralt gets out of prison and takes up his investigation of Salamandra, it doesn't take long before the name, "Kalkstein" crops up again. Remembering that the alchemist's place of business is in the Temple Quarter, our hero sets out to find it. The shingle outside Kalkstein's house says it all. It seems that the alchemist needs someone handy with a sword for his latest project. This seems to be the project that excites him most: opening the mysterious Mage's Tower in the swamp. He had previously hired Berengar to look into it, but that witcher just disappeared. Once the tower is opened (Act III), Kalkstein moves there for a while. In Act V, we find the alchemist in Old Vizima, where tales of mutants and strigas roaming the streets have lured the curious scientist. If Geralt chooses the Witcher / neutral path, Kalkstein also becomes his armorer when it becomes necessary to fashion Raven's armor (Witcher / neutral path). Associated quests Kalkstein is one of the most prominent characters in the game and is central to many quests. * A Magic Formula * A Mysterious Tower * Armor (quest), if Geralt chooses the Witcher / neutral path * Beauty and the Beast * Berengar's Secret, indirectly * Suspect: Kalkstein * The Alghoul Contract * The Garkain Contract * The Ghoul Contract * The Sentry * The Wraith Contract * Vizima Confidential, as part of the investigation Journal Entry Notes * According to one of the books he authored, Transmutations and Metamorphoses, his full name is Adalbertus Aloysius Kalkstein. * Kalkstein is one of the few characters who will purchase Wolf pelts and Barghest skulls from you. Category:Humans Category:Alchemists Category:Merchants [Witcher Act I [Witcher Act II [Witcher Act III [Witcher Act V Category:Characters in The Witcher computer game fr:Kalkstein